Transparent conductors are widely used in the flat-panel display industry to form electrodes that are used to electrically switch light-emitting or light-transmitting properties of a display pixel, for example in liquid crystal or organic light-emitting diode displays. Transparent conductive electrodes are also used in touch screens in conjunction with displays. In such applications, the transparency and conductivity of the transparent electrodes are important attributes. In general, it is desired that transparent conductors have a high transparency (for example, greater than 90% in the visible spectrum) and a low electrical resistivity (for example, less than 10 ohms/square).
Transparent conductive metal oxides are well known in the display and touch-screen industries and have a number of disadvantages, including limited transparency and conductivity and a tendency to crack under mechanical or environmental stress. Typical prior-art conductive electrode materials include conductive metal oxides such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or very thin layers of metal, for example silver or aluminum or metal alloys including silver or aluminum. These materials are coated, for example, by sputtering or vapor deposition, and are patterned on display or touch-screen substrates, such as glass.
Transparent conductive metal oxides are increasingly expensive and relatively costly to deposit and pattern. Moreover, the substrate materials are limited by the electrode material deposition process (e.g. sputtering) and the current-carrying capacity of such electrodes is limited, thereby limiting the amount of power that can be supplied to the pixel elements. Although thicker layers of metal oxides or metals increase conductivity, they also reduce the transparency of the electrodes.
Transparent electrodes including very fine patterns of conductive elements, such as metal wires or conductive traces are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0007011 teaches a capacitive touch screen with a mesh electrode, as does U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0026664.
It is known in the prior art to form conductive traces including nano-particles, for example silver nano-particles. The synthesis of such metallic nano-crystals is known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,444 describes a process for forming metal nano-crystals optionally doped or alloyed with other metals. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0057502 describes fine wirings made by drying a coated metal dispersion colloid into a metal-suspension film on a substrate, pattern-wise irradiating the metal-suspension film with a laser beam to aggregate metal nano-particles into larger conductive grains, removing non-irradiated metal nano-particles, and forming metallic wiring patterns from the conductive grains.
More recently, transparent electrodes including very fine patterns of conductive micro-wires have been proposed. For example, capacitive touch-screens with mesh electrodes including very fine patterns of conductive elements, such as metal wires or conductive traces, are taught in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0328248 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,381, which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,381, fine conductor patterns are made by one of several processes, including laser-cured masking, inkjet printing, gravure printing, micro-replication, and micro-contact printing. In particular, micro-replication is used to form micro-conductors formed in micro-replicated channels. The transparent micro-wire electrodes include micro-wires between 0.5μ and 4μ wide and a transparency of between approximately 86% and 96%.
Conductive micro-wires can be formed in micro-channels embossed in a substrate, for example as taught in CN102063951, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. As discussed in CN102063951, a pattern of micro-channels can be formed in a substrate using an embossing technique. Embossing methods are generally known in the prior art and typically include coating a curable liquid, such as a polymer, onto a rigid substrate. A pattern of micro-channels is embossed (impressed) onto the polymer layer by a master having an inverted pattern of structures formed on its surface. The polymer is then cured. A conductive ink is coated over the substrate and into the micro-channels, the excess conductive ink between micro-channels is removed, for example by mechanical buffing, patterned chemical electrolysis, or patterned chemical corrosion. The conductive ink in the micro-channels is cured, for example by heating. In an alternative method described in CN102063951, a photosensitive layer, chemical plating, or sputtering is used to pattern conductors, for example using patterned radiation exposure or physical masks. Unwanted material (e.g. photosensitive resist) is removed, followed by electro-deposition of metallic ions in a bath.
Capacitive touch-screens with mesh electrodes including very fine patterns of conductive elements are used in portions of a substrate where transparency is important, for example in an area associated with a display. However, in other portions of a substrate, for example in a bezel area around the periphery of a substrate associated with display, transparency is not as important as electrical conductivity in a micro-wire electrically connecting display area electrodes to connection pads or electrical circuits. In such a peripheral area, very conductive electrical bus connections are useful.
However, it is difficult to imprint large areas, particularly with a high density of structures, and it is difficult to fill a large, imprinted area with a liquid such as a conductive ink that is subsequently cured. For example, the coffee-ring effect is widely known to compromise the uniformity of a dried coating because of capillary flow induced by differential evaporation rates over the extent of the coating. These difficulties limit the size and conductivity of imprinted micro-channels with cured conductive inks. In some applications, multiple micro-channels filled with cured conductive ink are electrically connected to provide improved conductivity. However, such multiple micro-channels require more space on a substrate, limiting the substrate area that is used for other purposes. Because of such imprinting and drying problems, it is difficult to form large conductive micro-wires on a substrate using imprint-and-fill processes.